crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Charge
Adalie Vitesse, code name Charge (pronounced "sharj," as in French),Ayla and the Tests - Chapter 7: The Cattle of Geryon is a member of the Beret Mafia; she's French. She's a speedster and Exemplar, and (possibly) a Precog.Charge 2: le Snob Francais She has quite an Eurocentric attitude, finding fault with just about everything related to Americans or the United States in general, and is not shy about voicing her opinions. Her attitude is based upon the death of her great-grandfather, killed by American soldiers during the Liberation of France, and the death of mother during childbirth. An American doctor was treating her, when she died. Charge has some family issues associated with losing her mother, including an intense dislike of her father's young live-in girlfriend (she prefers to use the derogatory term mistress) - suspecting the girl will marry Charge's father and make everyone forget her mother. She is usually very private about her family issues. She also has a huge distrust of the MCO from their attempted abduction of her.Charge 1: La Belle de Chaniers Name Charge's last name, Vitesse, means "speed", as a reference to her speedster powers.Wiktionary translation of 'vitesse'. MID Appearances She has her mutant manifestation and runs into the French MCO. She has a fairly large role in the affair of the sabotage of her friend Spark's experiments.The Big Idea Due to distrust from the administration she is moved to Melville, where she meets a new roommate. She is invited to a mysterious French Consular affair in Boston, and takes her Alicia and Automa-Tech with her, which turns out to be fortuitous.Charge 3: Point d'inflexion After Ayla and Vox break up, she decides to try to woo Ayla, not realizing that at the same time, Charmer is trying to wrangle a business deal with Ayla. Naturally this results in some confusion.Wine, Women and Ayla She gets involved in a couple of battles over Spring Break, and perhaps finally seeing the wisdom of the martial arts classes, decides to join her roommate Alicia and her friend Kayda on a new combat team. With Alicia and Kayda, she spends time at Alicia's home in Louisiana, a couple of eventful weeks in South Dakota at Kayda's home, and a couple of weeks with the girls and Ayla and Jade in France, where she misses "Jade's Night at the Museum".The Best Days of our Lives Classes Autumn 2006 * English I * Algebra I (failed) * A swimming course. (Phys. Ed) Winter 2007 * Scandinavian Cuisine * Math (self-study) * (American) Civics * Secret Hideout Design Spring 2007 * English I * Powers Theory * Algebra I * Home Economics * Powers Lab * Basic Martial Arts * French Grammar (independent study, tutor: Madame Prudhomme) * Interior Design (independent study) Associations *Vitesse family **Jacques Vitesse (Father, born around 1970) **Therese Vitesse (deceased mother, died giving birth to Therese) **Nichole Beaulieau (Live-in girlfriend, born around mid-Eighties) **Amelie (sister, one or two years younger than Adalie) **Therese (Tessa) (sister, nine or ten years younger than Adalie) **Therese (Teri) Lecuyer (aunt, works at the French consulate in Boston) *Beret Mafia **Genevieve Etincelle **Romy Kumler *Dickinson Cottage **Nanette De La Fontaine (roommate before March 4, 2007) *Melville Cottage **Alicia Thacker (roommate beginning March 4, 2007) *Poe Cottage **Ayla Goodkind (romantic interest beginning in April, 2007) *Ms. Hastings (faculty advisor for the first two terms) *Madame Prudhomme (faculty advisor starting Spring 2007) *Heroes Glorieux de Bordeaux (sponsoring French superhero group) *Mère Tuteur (Yvette Rousseaux, class of '78 - mentor) *Soeur Justice (Justine Monique Leger, class of '99 - mentor) Combat Teams *GhostWalkers''Now the Real Learning Can Begin: Chapter 5 - Wakinyan Towa Pi (Lightning)'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Speedster Category:Beret Mafia Category:Class of 2010 Category:France Category:Melville Cottage Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Exemplar Category:Esper Category:ElrodW